This invention relates generally to the reduction of objectionable noise levels associated with exhausting of air from devices employing blowers or fans; more particularly it concerns an unusually advantageous muffler construction adapted to use with such devices, as for example vacuum sweepers, floor scrubbers and carpet maintenance equipment.
Prior air discharge mufflers have suffered from many disadvantages. Among these were the creation of objectionable back pressure which reduces the overall efficiency of the applicance, corrosion or oxidation of the muffler components, injury to furniture or other equipment with which the muffler may come in contact; and insufficient noise suppression.